


Nicole

by Fratboybry



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Nicole Haught Backstory, Nicole deserves so many hugs, Wayhaught endgame, but it's super slow burn, but there's angst, it's just her backstory yall, of course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fratboybry/pseuds/Fratboybry
Summary: -ON HIATUS-When she was five years old, Nicole sprained her ankle running through the woods from her brother and his friendsORNicole Haught backstory





	1. 5

When she was five years old, Nicole sprained her ankle running through the woods from her brother and his friends.

It wasn't like Avi, her twin brother, nor his friends were intentionally trying to hurt her. Like most mistakes at that age, it just kinda happened.

Of course, that didn't make Nicole feel any better, with her ankle caught by a gnarled tree root that snaked its way through the layer of thick leaves and hard dirt. The dirt up her nose, and the scrape on her face that was now bleeding from where she face planted into a small rock, were just added bonuses.

And, as they came with all scrapes and bruises at that age, the fat hot tears she couldn't keep in, no matter how hard she tried. But it's hard to be tough when you're young and in pain.

Avriel Haught was born 13 minutes after Nicole, a fact he never lived down. The boy was scrawny and rough, like most boys his age, but unlike the others, Avi was kind to everyone and everything he met.

He was loved by the teachers. He brought flowers to kids he thought were having a bad day. He made sure no one ever sat or played alone outside. Everyone loved Avi.

But Nicole was different. Nicole didn't play with dolls or dress up with the other girls at daycare, but preferred running around with the local boys instead, much to her father's dismay.

Not that any of that helped at the moment, Avi half carrying his sister through the woods back to their small house, a pack of disgruntled and guilty boys following behind like a funeral procession.

When they reached the house, Avi explained tearfully that they hadn't meant to hurt Nicole and how everything was an accident, while his mother inspected his twin's ankle. Their father had already sent the other boys home, the lot of them scattering like terrified mice when the command came. Their father watched his wife inspect their daughter's foot disapprovingly from the doorway of the kitchen, the right half of his face thrown in shadow.

For three months, Nicole limped around town with a tightly bundled left ankle, her brother sadly walking by her side, his unthreatening and kind eyes challenging anyone to mess with his sister.

The twins were well liked by the community for the most part, the Haught family only staying for the summers in their cabin in the middle of their small forest, their quiet retreat from the city. The Haughts stayed out of drama, and both parents were warmly welcomed as if they were locals.

Alan Haught was a respected and honorable man, as well as a talented lawyer, but only in front of others. Julie Haught was a pious and calm schoolteacher, but only when she was sober.

Her mother believed that Nicole and Avi should be themselves and find their own path, while her father believed that Avi should grow to be a respected and strong man, and Nicole should start acting like a girl.

It wasn't just their children they fought about. Bills, neighbors, income, their roles as parents, everything became a battle for the two of them.

And some nights there was no surrender, her mother not sober enough to drive her point home, and her father too furious to think clearly. Those were the nights Avi would sneak into Nicole's room, and the two would hide in the closet so the sounds would muffle, the twins a pile of tangled limbs as they fell into a fitful sleep. 


	2. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps! I'm back. Sorry for the wait, I got sidelined with work. Anyway, I'm sorry this isn't the most interesting chapter, but I'm trying to give you more good Avi/Nicole moments. Please, leave feedback about what you like and don't like! I love constructive criticism.

When Nicole was seven, she had made three observations of the world. 

1.Mom and Dad aren't as happy as they claim. 2.Books are awesome. And 3. Girls are better than boys in basically every aspect. 

 

Her days consisted of fretting over small and insignificant things, convinced they were huge and important, and reading in various places.

Prompted by his father, Avi Haught was the new runningback for the Jackson Cubs, his three-sizes-too-big pads hanging haphazardly off his wiry frame and his huge helmet making him resemble that of a bobble-head. 

Forced by her father, Nicole Haught was the new post for the Jackson Cubs girls basketball team, her jersey way too big and her morale not very high. 

Alan Haught decided that his son was a football fan, so he would be a star player, and if his daughter wasn't going to act like a girl, she was going to be an athlete at least. 

And so, when football season came, Avi was sprinting downfield as far as he could before being clotheslined by someone bigger and much dumber, all to make two empty spots in the bleachers happy. Or, of course, the smiling ginger whooping and hollering his name, her small figure on the railing and pressed out as far as she could comfortably.

And when basketball season came around, Nicole was springing up and down the court before being pulled off so ‘everyone can have equal playing time’ to appease the two empty spots on the sidelines. Or, the grinning little boy with bright green eyes and auburn hair dancing around in his seat and cheering her on.

Which brings her back to her three points. 

1: Mom and Dad aren't as happy as they claim. 

She always had suspicions, but they were confirmed by multiple nights of the two shrieking at each other, with her father shaking with rage, and her mother screaming with tequila on her breath. 

2: Books are awesome

She tried to make friends, really, she did. But usually girls weren't interested in you once they found you didn't like playing with dolls or wasn't interested in playing princess. And the boys at school could only stand her for so long until ‘you can't do this, you're a girl’ was sneered in her direction and they left her behind.

And so she started reading.

And soon it was habit. 

When she wasn't at ‘practice’, Avi’s games, or school, she was sitting on the fire escape, reading. 

There were so many worlds to explore, so many sword fights and pirates and spies and magical lands and dragons and thieves and cowboys and astronauts to simply not read. 

3: Girls are better than boys in basically every aspect. 

It was a known fact to Nicole Haught that boys had everything easier. They were the ones who were encouraged to roughhouse and play in the puddles on the playground when it rained . They were the ones who got to wear the cool clothes. They were the ones who could be wild and free, growling and howling little beasts with wooden swords and paper crowns. 

Girls, however, were told to sit down and wear the pretty clothes. They were taught to smile, even if you don't feel like it, and to always be polite. They were taught to stand behind the boys, and when the time comes, accept them for all their flaws. They were taught to be pretty little dolls, with pink backpacks and high pitched giggles. 

While boys were mean and rough, girls were gentle and kind. Where boys would stomp down the hallways, laughing loudly and shoving each other around, the girls would huddle together and talk quietly to each other, making little noise and disturbing no one. 

Girls were nicer and more polite, because that's what they were pushed to be. Boys were rougher and brash, because that's who they were pushed to be. 

And Nicole was in the middle. Too disheveled and coarse to be seen as a lady, but too reserved and kind to be seen as brash. She loved playing with the boys at recess, in their too small playground, as they ran around trying to ‘tag’ each other, but inevitably ended up tackling one another. But she also loved listening to the girls as they braided her hair at recess, their voices so soft and sweet as their hands carefully wove her fiery strands into their ‘much-too-intricate-for-a-second-grader’ basic braid. 

There was one girl who spoke so quietly that Nicole would have to Crane her neck as much as possible to her the girls accent as she talked about her older sisters and her oldest brother who hadn't come over yet, sometimes scolding herself in Spanish under her breath when she messed up the braid, and had to start all over. 

But Nicole didn't mind, smiling to herself as the girl’s careful hands tried to correct her mistakes. 

And because Nicole and Avi made an agreement to always make things fair, not just for themselves, but for everyone else too (Avi’s idea), Nicole would kick herself in her head trying to come up with a way to repay the girl for her kindness. 

So, one day, she walked nervously and quietly to the girl sitting under a tree, and mumbled something like a ‘thank you’ as she thrust a handfuls of small yellow flowers at the girl, the dirt still clumped at the bottom of the stems, and Nicole’s face as red as her hair. 

Of course the shorter girl smiled, throwing herself at Nicole for a hug, and Nicole accepted it warmly. For the rest of the day, the younger girl’s smile lit up the entire elementary school as she paraded around campus with a small yellow flower tucked behind her hair. 

And it wasn't just her, but several girls Nicole gave flowers too, walked home with so they wouldn't be alone, and helped with schoolwork. 

And Nicole relished in being useful. 

Finally.


	3. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick lil update with this one but I promise the story will really kick up soon!

When Nicole was 11 years old, she was really starting to miss that stupid cabin up in the woods. 

As much as she enjoyed her city- all the people, lights, noises, cultures, and lives happening around her all at once always thrilled her- she really loved sneaking out of her house with a cautious Avi in tow to race and run through the woods like little beasts as they chased after each other, yelling and taunting, whooping and cheering with the dirt under their feet, and pine filling their nose. 

But concrete felt different than dirt. And the city was full of concrete. 

So Nicole and Avi would wait after school, while their mom was in her daily after-class staff meeting and their father was working late at his firm, to run through the back alleys and sidestreets, grinning and teasing each other, laughing and shoving, as they raced back to their apartment, careful to stay out of traffic and stay out of eyes. 

They would collapse on the doorstep, panting about who won and who cheated, before one of them would open the door to go to their respective rooms. 

From there, Nicole would always dig whatever book she was reading at that time out of her shoulder bag before discarding the backpack on her bed to climb out her bay window and onto the fire escape. 

From there, she could look out over the surrounding blocks to see a park’s trees peeking over the brick apartment buildings, and the skyscrapers all around her standing like giants, reminding her she was definitely not in the summer cabin and definitely not in the mountains. Not until school was over. 

Usually, a breeze would ruffle her hair and flip her pages, which meant to young ginger could read in peace, the commotion and conversations of the city below her not able to reach her ears. 

Until her mother came home and collapsed on the couch, or her father stomped in cursing under his breath, all was peaceful, the perfect calm before the storm. 

Then Nicole went back to tiptoeing around her parents, reassuring her parents that she was doing well in her classes, she's been staying out of trouble, and no, she didn't have any homework. 

Avi did the exact same, just a bit quieter and a little more polite. 

It's not like either of her parents really cared how they were, as long as they didn't become bad kids and embarrass them. 

And that was it. This silent compromise. Their parents will let them run wild as long as they weren't reckless and didn't bring any shame to the family name. God forbid they be seen as anything less than the perfect family.


	4. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What? Two updates in one night? But, how?? 
> 
> Next chapter things really pick up, I promise.

When Nicole was 13 years old, she was actually starting to kinda like Basketball. 

Did she enjoy running up and down a court for two hours? No. Did she enjoy waking up early in the summer for morning practice? Nope. Did she enjoy getting all sweaty and nasty before having to walk home in equally sweaty and nasty clothes alone? Nilch. Did she enjoy the worn jerseys that had once been for the Boys team but had been given to them when they wanted newer and better ones? Not at all. 

But did she enjoy these new muscles she was getting all of a sudden? Yup. Did she enjoy watching the city wake up around her as she walked to the school? Absolutely. Did she enjoy the looks of pride and even smiles she got as she walked through the streets in the neighborhood colors? Definitely. And did she like the sense of pride she got seeing the worn logo and School colors across her chest? Totally. 

Not only the sport, but her teammates were awesome. Suddenly, the independent and rough girl had girls who would call her and invite her to hang out, girls who wanted to spend time with her and talk to her, and listen. 

Avi was starting to like football too, now that he had grown 9 inches in 10 months, and actually had meat in his bones. Not to mention he could run like the devil himself was chasing him. 

Avi was popular, but somehow he was still humble and polite. He was still the boy who would race his twin through the streets, their school bags flying helplessly behind them as the sprinted after each other, each one passing the other so many times it was impossible to determine who was faster. He was still the boy who learned to bake cookies when he was 12 so he could bring a bag to each of his teachers in the first day of school. He was still the boy who remembered people’s birthdays and smiled like the world needed it to survive. 

Avi laughed easily and joked often, but never at anyone's expense. He would tease and mock, but never so much to cross a line and hurt someone's feelings. 

Avi was the poster child for the perfect son. 

And Nicole was, well, Nicole. 

Nicole was biting into her pillow at night, kept awake by the growing pains. Nicole was still a bit awkward when it came to meeting new people, and her hands still fidgeted whenever she made a mistake. Nicole still got anxious whenever she had to talk over the phone, and craved the moments when she could hide on the steps of the fire escape with whatever book she could get her hands on. 

The twins had grow separately. They were still growing, and in completely opposite directions, but never grew apart. When their mom worked extra at the school in meetings and with lesson plans, and their father all but lived at his firm, the two had free reign over the apartment. They would grab cardboard wrapping paper tubes and tape brightly colored paper around them to use in lightsaber duels or sword battles, or whatever other excuse they could come up with to whack each other in the head. 

They would make pillow forts with blankets from the hall closet and dining table chairs, and watch Disney movie tapes, and sing along as loud and as off key as they could get away with. 

They were still the little kids who would race through the forest and climb up rocks and shout at the mountains and the trees. Just like their parents were still the same, the drunk and the bomb. 

By now, the twins had accepted their parents weren't divorcing, but instead avoided each other at all costs.

Their father all but moved into his law partner’s flat, and only came around the house to talk football and grades with Avi, try to talk Nicole into wearing dresses more often, and leave with a fresh stack of clothes. 

Their mother would come home and quietly throw off her shoes, before falling into the couch with a bottle of liquor cradled to her chest on Fridays. All the other days she would settle for a shot or two, or three, or six, before falling into bed to shower and cover her shame up in the morning. 

But Nicole was alright. She had a group of girls who had her back and to sit with at lunch, a best friend who was also her twin, and a sport she could throw herself into when things got tough. 

She was alright. For now, anyway.


	5. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps. Little update, but I'm still working on the next chapters! More is coming soon!

When Nicole was 15, she was absolutely terrified. 

She was terrified because she was being called a dyke by a small group of boys just barely older than her. She was terrified because she was being called a faggot by younger kids who were taunt the term by their older brothers. She was terrified because a girl at school spread a rumor about her, that Nicole was gay. 

She was terrified, because she thought that they were right. 

There was a girl in her class one year before that Nicole remembered from when they were in early elementary. It was the same girl who spoke to herself in Spanish, and the same girl who kept quiet to everyone until she confided in Nicole as she braided her hair. She was Nicole’s first actual crush. 

She had a smile that Nicole could only describe as sort of, subtle, but also perfect, and so fucking beautiful. She had eyes that were soft and kind, but still strong, just like the rest of her. She had older brothers who still had yet to move over into the country, because they were being held back by border control. She had a yellow flower in her hair that was lovely but simple, always keeping her hair tucked behind her ear. She had tiny dimples that only showed up when she truly smiled, a feat Nicole always strived to do. And more often than now, she did. She had more freckles on the right side of her face than she did her left, small chestnut dots lightly sprayed out over her mocha skin that Nicole always found to be really sorta beautiful. She had a small heart shaped scar about an inch under her pulse point on the left side of her neck, which she never explained and Nicole never asked. On Thursdays she always wore pants, but always skirts ever other day. She struggled with English, but was a genius when it came to Algebra. She loved yellow and red and purple, but loathed pink and green and grey.

These were all the things Nicole noticed, when she would peer over her papers in Algebra to see the girl sitting one row ahead and two desks to her right. 

And sometimes, she and her friend would finish early and try to have a quiet conversation among them, only to fail as they would both laugh until they were on the verge of tears and shushed by their teacher.  
And Nicole found herself unable to tear her eyes away from her as she smiled wide and her eyes were full of joy. Until Nicole was kicked under the seat from Avi, sitting to her left when he caught her. 

But he never mentioned it, and she was always thankful. 

But then, one day, when she walked into the Algebra and took her seat, she glanced up to her desk to find it empty. She wasn't there today. Of the next day. Or the day after that. 

By the fourth day, Nicole had given up hope that she was just out sick. Although she refused to admit it, deep down, she knew she was gone. 

 

Home wasn't any better. Her father had gradually started coming back to the house a little more often, and now was forced to talk to her mother. Their conversations were short, curt, and laced with thinly veiled resentment and malice. 

Avi spent more time after school at other boys homes, talking football plays and God knows what else. Avi and Nicole didn't spent as much time together anymore, both convinced their twin wasn't as cool and fun as they used to think.

Nicole threw herself into basketball, staying hours after practice to sprint up and down the court, shooting layups, practicing step backs, anything to get better, anything to use as an excuse not to go back home. 

She avoided going to the locker room so she wouldn't see the other girls changing, terrified of looking a little too long at anyone and hearing the whispers about her behind her back. 

She walked home alone, hours after practice had ended. She walked into her apartment, only to retreat to the safety of her fire escape and her books. 

But for the first time in her life, she started to really feel the chill in the air, the cold that would seep deep into her bones. 

The cold that never really went away.


	6. 17 pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that I’m out of school, I should have more time to write. The second semester killed me this year, and that’s why I haven’t posted in so long. Expect actually updating now (hopefully)! Thank you for sticking with this story and feeding my ego with your comments and kudos

When Nicole was 17, she was getting yelled at a lot.

“Move your ass, Haught!” Shouted her coach as she tore down the field for her upteenth wind sprint.

The boys basketball team always practiced in the arena. And because the boys team came first, the girls always practiced in the auxiliary gym. But, the AC was being repaired in the Arena, and instead of practicing without the AC, the boys demanded the auxiliary for practice today, and of course, they got it. And the girls got moved to the football field to do conditioning.

The band was rehearsing in the school parking lot, and the cheerleaders were on the sidelines practicing. So the team had the entire field to run line drills, bear crawls, sprints, and suicides.

Nicole bit her tongue and willed her legs to carry her frame faster, knowing full well the coach didn't push any of the other players as hard as he did she. Maybe it was because she had more potential, or she was stronger or any of that other motivational bullshit, but Nicole accepted defeat and did as she was told. She put her head down and ran.

Thirty minutes and 8 line drills later, Nicole was limping back to the locker room looking like she just came out of the shower. She spotted the water bottle rack on the bleacher and shuffled over in that direction. She was the last one off the field, since Coach made her run extra for ‘not giving it her all’ during the after school conditioning. Nicole snorted internally, knowing that both she and her coach knew Nicole hustled more and better than the rest of the team.

She reached the bottle rack and lifted the closest bottle out of the holder to find it incredibly light and obviously empty. She lifted the second to find the same result. And third. And the fourth. And both of the other bottles there too.

Nicole would've huffed in annoyance had she any breath to spare. So she settled for shaking her head barely, lightly kicking the turf, and beginning to limp back to the locker room. Until a voice made her stop.

“Hey, Nicole!” A light and feminine voice called out from behind her, making Nicole turn to face the voice. She found herself looking at Emma Ivers, co-captain of the cheer squad and starting setter for the volleyball team. Emma Ivers, who was breathtakingly stunning. Emma Ivers, who was so popular and well liked, she shouldn't be talking to someone like Nicole Haught. Nicole's face scrunched up in confusion, but if Emma noticed, she didn't say anything.

“Not to be rude, but you look like shit.” Emma smiled as her eyes roamed over Nicole’s frame. The ginger noticed how the action took her a little too long to be considered innocent, but shook the thought out and blamed it on her jersey. Nicole realized she still hadn't responded and just nodded, bending over to put her hands on her hips and head down.

“Oh God, you must be worn out, huh?” Emma asked, and her voice sounded like she cared, and Nicole was surprised, although not unpleasantly, when she noticed it had been a while since anyone talked to her like that. She responded again with another nod, and a panted ‘yeah,’ to be polite, but all of her joints were aching and her bones felt like they were about to fall apart.

“Yeah, I saw you running. You looked good.” The last sentence was said so casually but quickly, that Nicole bounced her head up in surprise, but Emma’s eyes were already searching through her duffle bag. “Here, have some of this.” She said, pulling out a bottle of water and offering it to the taller girl. “Matter of fact, take it all. Our practice wasn't that bad.” She paused for just a moment. “But yours looked like Hell.” She said a bit quietly, as if someone could overhear despite them being the only ones in the empty stadium. Even the band kids had packed up and left, and all that remained were the sounds of the city, beating like a heartbeat.

Nicole took the water and took a small sip, but caught the raised but amused eyebrow from the cheerleader and chugged the whole thing down in a matter of seconds. She crushed the bottle in her hand and clutched it tightly.

Maybe it was just a trick of her mind, but she thought she might have seen Emma’s eyes follow her exposed biceps as she flexed to crush the bottle, or maybe it was a trick of the stadium lights to see the pupils in her grey-blue eyes maximize suddenly. Yeah, just a trick, she thought. She's just going batshit crazy from doing all that running. That's what's going on.

“Um, I hate to be a bother,” Emma chuckled humorlessly, her voice a bit quieter now, and a little more bashful “but the people I was supposed to ride with, Kelsey and Ansley, you know, well they've already taken off and I really don't want to walk alone…”

“I'll take you home.” Nicole said suddenly, her voice coming out in an uneven huff. It was a spur of the moment decision, where her heart screamed yes to the prospect of getting on the good side of a cheerleader, and her head was still too foggy to think that it wasn’t that great of an idea.

“Really? Thank you, Nicole. I knew I could count on you.” Emma smiled. They must’ve looked like quite the pair, Nicole drenched in sweat in her jersey, and Emma clean in her cheer outfit and immaculate bow.

“Yeah, I just gotta… get my bag from the locker room, if you don’t mind.” Nicole said as she tried to focus on the beads of sweat dripping down her forehead and straight into her eyes instead of her pounding heartbeat. She tried to convince herself her heartbeat was erratic because of the exercise, but her heart knew it wasn’t true.

Emma smiled again, or maybe just smiled brighter, and grabbed the dry corner of Nicole’s jersey, leading her off the field. “I don’t mind. We can talk…” the brunette trailed of like she wanted to say more, but didn’t supply anything else.

Nicole let herself be led to the fieldhouse, only a few dozen meters away, and focused on her breathing. Emma only hummed, pulling Nicole a little closer to her and marching them towards the air conditioned safe haven.

After a hurried three minutes of Nicole rinsing the sweat out of her hair, and trying to towel down the grime off her body, that she changed into a pair of sweatpants and a ‘Jackson Basketball’ practice shirt covered in the blue and white of the high school’s colors with Nicole’s letterman. Emma was waiting patiently on one of the benches in the rows of lockers, and jumped up when Nicole appeared from the bathroom stalls.

“You ready, stud?” Emma asked. But since her eyes were on her bags as she bent over to pick them up, she didn’t see the way Nicole’s eyes flicked to her frame at the name, and her face turned the color of her hair. “Um...yeah, yeah I’m ready.” Nicole stuttered, feet frozen to the floor. Emma looked over her shoulder, smiling something that looked both mischievous and kind, however that was possible. Nicole startled into action, mumbling something about taking the other girl’s bags, as she threw Emma’s and her own over each shoulder. “I’m following you,” She nodded at Ivers, who’s smile lost all their kindness as she gestured with one finger for the taller girl to follow.

They made their way out of the fieldhouse and into the parking lot, where neither had a car, and out onto the busy streets of their shared city. The sun had already started setting a little while back, and the dying rays of orange and yellow and pink made the whole city look like something out of a kaleidoscope.

It was quiet for only a dozen more seconds before Emma asked Nicole about basketball, and about Avi, and about the upcoming quiz in their shared Chemistry class, and Nicole could only answer in short, polite answers, afraid to be awkward and ruin whatever the hell was happening between them. Nicole asked small questions about Cheer, about Emma’s father who she remembered had a surgery, and asking if she hadn't studied for the test either. It was polite and it was small, as the two made their way to the Iver’s apartment only three blocks from Nicole’s, and then, illuminated by the orange and yellow and pink sun, the two were in front of the fire escape ladder Emma would climb up to her room.

“Uh, this is you, right?” Nicole asked dumbly, unaware of what else to say. Emma giggled as she nodded, “yeah, it is.” They were both silent for a few seconds, and the air crackled with all the words they weren't saying. But then, Emma was leaning in, and Nicole froze, but the cheerleader was only sliding her duffel off Nicole’s shoulder, and the ginger could breathe.

“Actually, Haught-shot, come upstairs with me for a minute. My parents are at a PTA meeting.” Emma said, then scaled up the metal ladder easily, clearly expecting Nicole to follow.

Nicole debated for only one second, then was up the ladder thinking ‘what the hell?’.

By the time Nicole climbed through the bay window and set her duffell onto the soft carpet, she felt warm hands grab the collar of her letterman and suddenly there were lips on her, soft and warm and insistent. Her brain tried to process she was being kissed, kissed by Emma Ivers-the beautiful, funny, kind, popular, _cheerleader_ \- but all she could do was close her eyes as she paralyzed by the fear and shock. Emma pulled away, eyes closed and breathing softly, as she kept gripping Nicole’s collar, and all Nicole could do was to try to wrap her head around the idea that someone like Emma Ivers could want someone like her, but then the girl in question’s eyes opened. The blue-grey depths that reminded Nicole of a storm over the sea were open and searching Nicole’s honey-brown eyes for signs of hesitation and the distance between their mouths was being closed again, and oh God, Emma was a good kisser. Her brain was telling Nicole ‘GO!!!! KISS HER!!!!!!!’ and then it registered, and Nicole’s tentative hands found the small of Emma’s back and Nicole was kissing her back, trying to keep up. Emma broke off for only a second to grin and tangle her left hand in Nicole’s hair and try to strip the letterman off of the taller basketball player.

And in that little bedroom in that little apartment three blocks from Nicole’s own, there were two people lost in a series of forbidden kisses and fiery passion as the orange and yellow and pink sun finally set. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps! Like this? Hate this? Mixed thoughts? Don't tell me what to think just let me feel, Karen? Well, you should leave a comment!!!! 
> 
> I love hearing your feedback, and I can hear them other places too!  
> STALK ME:  
> Instagram: the.closet.case  
> Tumblr: theclosetcase
> 
> Thank you my peeps!!!!!


End file.
